Hello Beautiful
by JesseFanFics
Summary: Nick's a rockstar. He's self centered so he gets sent to live with his brothers, Kevin and Joe. He developes non-brotherly feelings for Joe. But then Miley and his old friends come for a visit from CA. Will Joick stay together? Or will all be ruined?


Nick sat down on his bed and smirked as his girlfriend, Miley sat down on his lap. He kissed her passionately and slid his tongue into her mouth and she giggled and pushed him away. "You are so bad...After last night you wanna do this?" She laughed and he sighed and rested his head in her chest. She laughed and stood up. "Homework time." He groaned and laid back. "Really Milez, when you tell a guy like me, 'lets go to your house to study' usually it means. 'Lets go to your house and..well..NOT study.'" He said. She sighed. "Really Nick.." She looked down. "Do you just have that one thing on your mind?" Nick sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "No babe..I'm sorry..Back to work.." He sighed and looked at his math homework. 'God, what the fuck is this?' he thought to himself. He looked at Miley. She was staring at her paper as if it was in some foreign language. She started biting her pencil and then her nails. Nick couldn't take it anymore. He loved Miley, sure but sometimes she could be so annoying. He looked down his phone and played his ringtone. She looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked closing her book. He closed his and pretended to read a text message being careful to not flash it in her direction. He stood up. "Aw man, Milez I have to go to a photoshoot with the band. You should probably go so I can get ready." He said quickly, pushing her out the door. She looked back at him. "OK good luck Nicky." She said quietly and she softly kissed his lips. Nick nodded and pushed her out the front door and he fell back on the couch, but not before shutting the blinds. Knowing Miley if she felt suspicious then she would peek in the windows to make sure that he was really going to a photoshoot. He peeked out the blinds cautiously and he saw her walking down the road clutching her math book to her chest. He sighed and sat back down. His mom, Denise, came in the room and looked at him. "Nicholas, that wasn't very nice. She's your girlfriend. You need to treat women with respect." Nick scoffed. "Women? Mom, Miley's not a woman..She's MILEY!" he laughed. His father came in and looked at him. "Nicholas your mother is right..you need to treat girls, which means Miley, with more respect." Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He got out his cellphone. "What are you doing?" Denise asked. "Texting Zac to come and get me." He said glaring at her. "You got a problem Denise?" Nick felt weird calling his mom by her first name, but he smirked afterwards. He continued texting when suddenly his father yanked the phone from his hands. Nick's mouth dropped open and his hands stayed in position as if he was still texting. Nick looked up at his dad. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He screamed. Normally he wouldn't say words like that in front of his mom but he was shocked and mad. His father remained calm. "Look Nicholas, this isn't you..What happened to that boy who just wanted to write music and share it with the world? You've become a stubborn, self centered, conceited-" "Self centered and conceited are the same thing." Nick said matter of factly. His father turned red. "Oh..Well..whatever. You've CHANGED!!" he finally spluttered out. Nick glared at his dad. "Oh really?" He managed to say without his voice shaking with rage. "You've changed Nicky..and we all know why.." His mother said in her soft angelic voice. Nick looked at her. 'Don't you dare bring it up..' he thought to himself. She cleared her throat. "You started acting this way.." She had to take another deep breath, she started to wring her hands. "After Joe..well.." Nick lost it after that. He picked up the nearest object which happened to be a vase. He threw it directly at his mom's head. She ducked just in time and it broke against the wall behind her. She put a hand on her chest and she was pale. His father stood up and he was quite the opposite. He was breathing heavily and red. "THAT'S IT!!!" He yelled. And then he finally went over to Nick and slapped him right across the face. Both Nick and Denise were shocked. "You..You.." Was all Nick could say. "I HATE YOU!!" he screamed holding back tears and he ran upstairs. By the time he landed on his bed hot tears were streaming down his face. He got out his phone and tried to text Zac but he stopped. He held down the number 2 and he slowly put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" the familiar voice on the other end answered. Nick started sobbing as he heard Joe's voice. "Wh-Who is this!?" Joe asked. "Joe.." Nick was finally able to cry out. There was silence on the other line. And then finally Joe spoke again, his voice cracking. "Nick?" He asked quietly. Nick couldn't help but to keep crying. He wanted to stop crying and yell. "Come get me! I want to see you! I can't stay here anymore! I'll kill myself if I do!!!" but he couldn't. He just whimpered. "Wrong number.." and hung up.


End file.
